


Teach me how to dance

by cevanstan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cevanstan/pseuds/cevanstan
Summary: Steve Rogers is tired of not being good at dancing so he decides to ask for a little help from Bucky.





	Teach me how to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever sharing something I wrote and I know it's not that good but it's very soft so I hope it'll be enjoyable.  
> Also, note that English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes.

Steve has never been good at dancing, that's a thing he knows for sure.

Whenever he's on a double date with Bucky and the girls want to go dance, he just finds a way to politely decline the offer. He's been watching his bestfriend so much that he can tell the brunette is good at it. But he is not.  
Steve is scared that his small frame won't be enough for any woman to want to have a dance with him. He thinks they could easily step on his feet or they would have pity and would only dance with him so he doesn't feel too bad about himself.  
But it is not going to be like that anymore.

Slamming the door behind him, the blonde enters his shared apartment and goes straight to the tiny living room where he knows Bucky will be. He's sitting on the couch, focused, a book in his hands, and if it wasn't for Steve saying his name, he wouldn't have noticed his friend was back to their place.

Bucky looks up at Steve whom is standing still in front of him. He first notices how his cheeks are red from the cold weather outside and wishes they had more money so he could afford buying him warmer clothes. He then notices Steve's lips ; they're parted, almost blue because of the cold, and god knows Bucky thinks they're even more sinful this way. But he can't think like that. He shouldn't think like that.  
The last thing the brunette notices is Steve's serious look. Immediately, he thinks he's done something wrong, or thinks Steve's injured. He stands up quicker than ever and starts to check out Steve for injuries or bruises.

“I'm fine Buck, I didn't get into a fight today.”

“Then what's with the serious look, punk ?” Bucky asks. He tries to smile to hide his concern, and also because his mind is racing way too fast due to the fact that they are very close and looking into each other's eyes.

Steve's face falls though, and in this moment, Bucky knows he's vulnerable, he knows he'll have to take care of his friend.

“Teach me how to dance Bucky” he says.

The brunette doesn't understand what he means. He sends him a puzzled look and when Steve sees it, he tries to explain himself.

“I'm tired of being scared to dance. Nobody ever taught me how to move to a rhythm. I don't want to look ridiculous the day I finally meet someone who's willing to dance with me” his eyes are begging Bucky at this point. “Please, teach me how to dance.”

“Why me?” he asks.

“I've watched you dance, you're good at it, and the girls seem to enjoy it too.”

The words ring in the brunette's ears like a soft song. Steve's been watching him. He can't help but smile, which earns him a punch to the shoulder by his bestfriend.

“Don't laugh at me, you jerk.”

“Come on, I wasn't laughing. It's just flattering that you're watching me dance and that you think I'm good at it.” he laughs and Steve would have usually rolled his eyes, but he doesn't. He blushes. He blushes and looks at his feet as if they were a great masterpiece that he paid to look at. It warms Bucky's heart but he tries not to think too much about it. Steve is his bestfriend, nothing more. “Of course I'll help you.”

The blonde looks up at him, a smile creeping up on his face. That right here may be the most beautiful sight Bucky has ever seen. But even if it were, he wouldn't say anything about it.

Bucky leaves the room a minute to put on some slow music that he's listened to way too many times. Steve uses this opportunity to take a deep breath.  
When he thought about it, he only imagined Bucky making fun of him and telling him to find someone else to teach him. Now actually having him about to teach him how to dance, he finds himself getting anxious. What if it's too weird for them to dance together ? Would Bucky hate him for asking him to help with something like that ?  
He doesn't have much more time to think about it when Bucky comes back into the living room. He pushes the furniture to make as much room as possible in the tiny space before going back to where he stood before, facing his friend.

Steve doesn't know how to react when Bucky asks for him to put his hands on his waist. His eyes are wide, scared that he might do something wrong, but then he feels Bucky's warm hands taking his still cold ones and he lets him place them on his waist. It feels weird yet so right to have his hands on Bucky's waist, but he can't tell his friend that so he just waits for him to tell him what to do next.  
Bucky tries not to think about his own heart going crazy when he asks Steve to start moving a little and to guide him. The blonde isn't too comfortable at first, but Bucky is patient and helps him.  
He has crossed his hands behind Steve's neck and even though it brings them closer, they don't mind and don't mention it. They secretly enjoy it because they both know it'll be over soon and won't happen again.  
Eventually, Steve thinks he's became good at it, and he smiles like a little kid eating ice cream for the first time. They're having fun. They don't know how much time passes but they don't care either.  
That is until Steve accidentally hits Bucky in the leg with his knee.

“Shit, Buck I'm so sorry.” he tries to get away from his friend but the brunette keeps his hands around his neck.

“It's okay Stevie. You didn't hurt me.”

That actually hurted a bit, but he knows letting go of Steve would hurt way more so he lies for his own good.  
Steve sighs and once again looks at his feet.

“I thought I was becoming good at it.” he says.

“You are pal, you're becoming very good at it.” Bucky answers quickly.

“I wouldn't say so. How am I supposed to dance with a lady if there are chances I might hurt her ?” He wasn't looking for an answer, he knew what women thought when they saw him. “That was a dumb idea, they won't want to dance with me anyways, there's no way they could like me.”

Bucky doesn't know if it's the hurt and sad look on Steve's face that makes him do that, or if he's just being bold, but he holds onto him even more. He doesn't let Steve go. He just can't.  
When he holds him closer, Steve suddenly looks up at him, confused but not backing away. He still has his hands on Bucky's waist and he too holds him closer.  
Bucky's heart beats faster. So much that he thinks it might actually try to leave his body. He looks into the deep, wild ocean that Steve's eyes are and almost forgets how to speak. Almost.

“Steve who cares if they don't like you or think you're a bad dancer ?” Bucky asks.

“I do, Buck.” he answers.

“You shouldn't care because...” he stops himself, scared he might say something that will break their friendship.

Steve notices and he hopes he'll hear what he's been dreaming of hearing for years now.

“Because what Bucky ?” he doesn't look away, doesn't let go of his friend's waist.

The brunette opens his mouth, not caring anymore. He can't keep it to himself any longer.

“You shouldn't care because I think you're a good dancer Steven Rogers, and because I love you.”

Steve's jaw drops to the floor and he blinks a few times. He must have imagined this. It can't be real.  
Yet, when he sees Bucky's face come closer to his own, and when he finally feels his friend's plump lips touch his, he knows it's all real. And he's not gonna waste any of this.

Steve lets his tiny hands travel to Bucky's torso where they stop their journey as the man smiles against him. The kiss is soft yet so passionate. They hold onto each other as if the kiss was their oxygen.  
Bucky's right hand comes down to Steve's neck and his thumbs draws patterns against his jaw. He slighlty opens his mouth when he feels Steve's tongue asking to explore it and lets him take control over him.

After a couple of minutes, they stop kissing to catch their breath. At first they're scared that the other one might think it was a mistake but when their eyes meet and they both smile, they know they'll be fine. Soon, they laugh and Steve rests his head against Bucky's shoulder.

“You couldn't have told me that earlier ?” Steve jokes.

“Well, I was kinda scared you'd reject me and kick me out of the apartment.” he smiled but it was true, and he was still scared Steve might just do that.

“You're a punk, I couldn't kick you out. How would I pay the rent on my own ?”

It's Bucky's turn to punch him in the shoulder.  
Steve looks up at him, his serious look is back, but with a warm smile this time.

“I love you too, James Barnes.”

They smile and kiss one more time.

“Come on punk, let's put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids, I wanna cuddle.”

“Okay, but you're the one putting them back on the couch afterwards, and you're getting us a blanket.”

“Deal.” Bucky smiles.

Steve has never been good at dancing, but it doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
